The present invention relates, in general, to an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism for a railroad car vertical hand brake, and more particularly, to an electronic sensor that transmits a signal to the train operator when the hand brake is in the released position.
Prior to the present invention, a railroad car vertical hand brake includes a brake release mechanism that provides free release of the brakes by disengaging the winding gear to permit free rotation of the main gear wheel. The quick release mechanism maintains a railcar hand brake in the full release position while the train is moving, preventing worn wheels. However, a railroad operator often has to climb onto the railcar to visually determine that the hand brake is released before moving the train. This procedure can be hazardous to the operator, and time-consuming.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar vertical hand brake having a housing equipped with a flexible clamp mounted on an inside surface of a wall of the housing, and a release shaft having a member disposed perpendicular to and about a circumference thereof, a first element disposed on the member which interposes with the flexible clamp when the release shaft is rotated to both achieve and maintain a full brake release, and a second element disposed on the member to engage a projection on a ratchet wheel when an operating shaft of the hand brake is rotated to disengage the first element from the flexible clamp to allow a brake application. The electronic sensor comprises a sensing means disposed in a predetermined position for detecting when the release shaft is rotated into a release position and for communicating a signal, indicating that the hand brake is in the release position. A means is disposed in a predetermined position for activating the sensing means when the release shaft is rotated.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar vertical hand brake having a housing equipped with a flexible clamp mounted on an inside surface of a wall of the housing, and a release shaft having a member disposed perpendicular to and about a circumference thereof, a first element disposed on the member which interposes with the flexible clamp when the release shaft is rotated to both achieve and maintain a full brake release, and a second element disposed on the member to engage a projection on a ratchet wheel when an operating shaft of the hand brake is rotated to disengage the first element from the flexible clamp to allow a brake application. The electronic sensor comprises a sensing means disposed in a predetermined position for detecting when the release shaft is rotated into a release position and for communicating a signal, indicating that the hand brake is in the release position. A magnetically charged part is disposed in a predetermined position for activating the sensing means when the release shaft is rotated.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar vertical hand brake having a housing equipped with a flexible clamp mounted on an inside surface of a wall of the housing, and a release shaft having a member disposed perpendicular to and about a circumference thereof, a first element disposed on the member which interposes with the flexible clamp when the release shaft is rotated to both achieve and maintain a full brake release, and a second element disposed on the member to engage a projection on a ratchet wheel when an operating shaft of the hand brake is rotated to disengage the first element from the flexible clamp to allow a brake application. The electronic sensor comprises a sensing means disposed in a predetermined position for detecting when the release shaft is rotated into a release position and for communicating a signal, indicating that the hand brake is in the release position. A light beam is disposed in a predetermined position for activating the sensing means when the release shaft is rotated.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar hand brake.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electron ic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar hand brake having an electronic signal to notify the train operator that the railcar vertical hand brake has been fully released without having to physically check the hand brake.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic sensor for a quick release mechanism in a railcar hand brake that will reduce potential injury to a railcar operator by minimizing the need to climb onto a railcar to determine if the hand brake is released.
In addition to the various objects of the invention that have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and the appended claims.